


Break Me

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Gags, Lots of Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Ignis is stuck in Altissia on his twenty-first birthday, traveling with the King and his entourage. He heads to a bar where he decides to drink his sorrows away, until Cor shows up. Then he makes a suggestion that he expects to be met with a ‘no’, but turns out to be very different.
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	Break Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It’s Ignis’ birthday! :D I wanted to celebrate by writing something I’ve never really explored before. Please enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt: “You’re really drunk right now. I don’t think you want to do this.” :

* * *

No twenty-one year old should be celebrating their birthday away from home, and on a work trip, but here Ignis is doing just that. Per the request of the King, he’s made the journey with Regis, his right hand Clarus Amicitia, and Cor Leonis. He expects this trip to be one that will teach him what he’s going to have to do in the future for Noctis, but for it to happen when he’s celebrating what some consider a milestone birthday in Insomnia, he’s a little down about it. Any other person celebrating their twenty-first birthday would be out at a bar, hanging out with their friends. Making memories in a way that would be a normal lifestyle. 

Ignis’ lifestyle, however, is anything but normal. Thrust into this position at the age of six, he knew that his life would always revolve around the King’s son, Noctis Lucis Caelum, and normally he doesn’t care. But this birthday, he feels a bit put off by it. Perhaps it’s because he’s so far away from his friends that makes this birthday feel particularly awful. The scenery should alleviate some of those annoyances, as their trip has taken them to Altissia - tucked away around a wall of water that surrounds them on all sides, but it doesn’t. All Ignis can think about is when Gladio had turned this age, and how they had stayed out all night, Ignis watching Gladio get drunker with each hour that passed, and then wound up back at his place, helping him as Gladio prayed to the porcelain god for relief for his alcohol poisoning. It’s a right of passage - one he won’t get to experience because of his duty to the crown. 

Grabbing his hotel room key, he heads downstairs and leaves the confines of the opulent hotel they are staying at for this excursion. Dressed in his business attire still, Ignis heads to one of the gondola stations nearby and asks to be taken to the best bar in the city. If he’s going to be miserable, he might as well do it at what the locals consider to be the best establishment. Sitting back, he takes a moment to roll up his sleeves, the warm weather nice for this time of year. His phone vibrates against his leg, and forgoing looking at the beautiful scenery, he chooses to take a look and see who it is. 

“ _Happy birthday! Sucks you’re so far away this weekend. When you get back, drinks on me, okay? It’s the least I can do for you_.” Gladio’s text brings a few tears to his eyes, but he refuses to be sad about this. He has always known that his job comes before anything else, including himself sometimes. 

He begins to type a response. “ _Thank you. Yes, let’s do that. :) It’s nice here, but I’d much rather be back in Insomnia right now_.” 

“ _I know. At least it’s all paid for. Have a good time tonight. Don’t be too mopey_.” 

His fingers type up a quick response. “ _I don’t plan on it. See you in a couple of days_.” 

A few minutes later, he receives a text from both Noctis and Prompto, who both wish him the happiest of birthdays. That pain in his chest returns, as he realizes how homesick he really is, and how not being with his friends is making him feel incredibly lonely. The gondola comes to a stop outside of a nighttime market, and Ignis sees a bar smack dab in the middle of the area. Paying his fee, he gets off the boat and walks past the vendors and heads straight for the bar. 

“What can I get for you this evening?” The bartender asks him, as a cocktail napkin is set in front of him. “You look like a gin type of man.” 

Loosening the tie around his neck, Ignis nods. “I am, but not tonight. Tonight, I’d love a glass of your finest Cabernet Sauvignon, please.” He pulls out his wallet, and takes out his bank card. “Do you serve food here too? Or only alcohol?” 

“We serve food.” The bartender sets a glass down in front of him, then grabs a small menu. “We don’t have a lot, but what we do serve - you won’t be disappointed.” 

“Sounds heavenly.” He watches the bartender pour a little into the glass, then offers him a quick taste. Nodding his head, he returns the glass to the bar top, then watches him pour until it’s just below the middle of the glass. 

“Are you celebrating something this evening?” 

Ignis picks up the glass, and nods his head. “It’s my twenty-first birthday today.” 

“Happy birthday. This glass is on the house. You let me know when you’re ready for some food. Enjoy that wine.” 

He nods, and watches as the bartender leaves to go tend to someone else. He takes a few sips, and feels his body become less tense as the alcohol works its way through his system. As the sun sets, the nightlife seems to pick up, as more and more people begin to visit this bar. Ignis orders a plate of the lasagna, and as he waits for his food he orders another round of wine. 

Halfway through his third glass, he feels the distinct touch of someone’s hand on the middle of his back. “How long have you been here?” Tilting his head up, he sees Cor standing by his side, looking as stoic as ever. 

“Good evening to you too.” He picks up his glass, and takes another sip of his wine. “I don’t see what my length of time here has to be any of your business. His Majesty said that we were free to do whatever we wished this evening.” 

“You’re drunk.” 

Setting the glass down, he glares at Cor. “It’s my birthday. I think I’m allowed to be a little merry.”

“Oh. I wasn’t aware.” Cor holds up his hand, the bartender walking over to them. “Could I please get a gin and tonic, with a twist of lime? And another round for him.” 

Ignis shakes his head, as he pushes Cor’s wallet away. “Put it on my tab, please.” 

“You got it, sir.” 

“What year is it?” Cor asks, keeping himself wedged between Ignis and the seat next to him which is still occupied by a stranger. 

“I beg your pardon?” Ignis blinks a few times, not at all sure why Cor is asking such a strange question. “What do you mean, what year is it? Did you fall down some stairs, Marshal?” 

If he didn’t know any better, he would have sworn he heard Cor laugh, but he knows that the man shows no emotion whatsoever so that couldn’t have been possible. “Your birthday. What number is it.” 

“Twenty-one.” He grabs his now refreshed glass of wine, and doesn’t bother to wait for Cor to get his drink before taking a sip. “Why do you care?” 

“Because I know what it’s like to celebrate alone. I had no idea it was your birthday. I don’t think the others did either, otherwise we would probably be at a dinner with them right now.” 

His jaw drops, as he stares at Cor like he’s grown a second head. “It’s none of their business when it’s my birthday. I could have told them, but I didn’t bother. Duty first.” 

“You’re liable to hate your life if you continue to look at it from that point of view.” Cor taps his glass against Ignis’. “Trust me.” 

“You’ve been serving His Majesty for how long? Twenty-five years?” 

Cor shakes his head. “More like thirty.” 

“And how many birthdays, holidays, etcetera have you had to miss because of your service?” 

“More than I’d care to count.” 

“Then don’t come here and lecture me how I should and shouldn’t look at my own life in such a manner.” He could feel his blood beginning to boil, as Cor’s words work their way into his inebriated brain. “What does it matter to you - you prefer to be alone.” 

“Who told you that?”

Ignis feels his mouth go dry, as he sees Cor looking down at him. “Everyone? I just assumed it was the truth.” 

“You assumed. You don’t know me very well, Scientia.” 

“Likewise, Marshal.” He returns to looking at his glass, and takes another sip. After the silence drags on between the two of them, Ignis takes the step to repair whatever damage has just been caused by his remarks. “I don’t really want to be alone tonight.” 

“So stay out all night. We have a delegates meeting at o’ten hundred hours.” 

If Cor has told him the truth, that he doesn’t like to be alone at all, then he figures he’s got nothing to lose right now. “No, that isn’t what I meant.” He hopes that Cor will understand what he’s suggesting without actually having to say it out loud. He might be a little drunk, but he isn’t drunk enough to come out and say ‘Sleep with me’. 

“You’re really drunk right now.” Cor’s steel blue eyes stare down at him, but this time there’s an intensity there that Ignis hasn’t seen before. “I don’t think you want to do this.” 

“You may be right.” Ignis finishes his wine, and flags down the bartender. After paying for his meal, and for their glasses of liquor, he pushes the stool back and stands up. “But you must be the tiniest bit intrigued right now. I’ve propositioned you - something I can guarantee I would never do if we were stuck together in Insomnia. But it’s my birthday, and I’m not thinking very clearly right now.” 

“Which is why I don’t think you want to do this.” 

“Fine.” Ignis snaps, not bothering to apologize for it. “If you decide to change your mind, you know what room I’m in.” 

Saving his dignity, he walks over to where an empty gondola sits, and instructs the gondolier where he wishes to go. He sits back, refusing to look back at the bar, not at all interested in what the Marshal is choosing to do with his time. Did he really want to sleep with him? Cor has been a legend for as long as he’s known him, so the idea is intriguing, but maybe Cor is right - maybe it’s the alcohol talking. Putting some space between them will help to clear his head a little. 

The gondola takes him back to the hotel he’s staying at, and after paying for his ride, he exits it and goes into the hotel. Hhe heads up the stairs with his head down, and when he gets to his room, he sees that someone is standing there waiting for him. Cor is leaning up against the wall, both of his arms crossed over his chest, looking completely out of place. 

“Did you run here?” Ignis asks, as he takes his key out of his pocket and unlocks the door. “I never knew you were the athletic type.” 

“Gondolas take too much time. I walked at a brisk pace.” Cor follows him into the hotel room, and then locks it without Ignis having to ask. 

Turning around, he backs up quick as Cor is standing directly in front of him. His back hits the wall, and caught off guard, he doesn’t know where to look except up. “Are you here because you’re going to continue your lecture, or are you here because you are accepting my offer?” 

“Are you drunk?” 

“No.” He had been earlier, but the lasagna, and a couple of glasses of water had helped to return some normalcy to his brain prior to Cor’s arrival. “I was earlier, but not now. If you’re worried, I can go purchase a curative.” 

A vial full of green liquid is held out in front of him, and closing his eyes he feels the magic seep into his system as Cor cracks the vial over his arm. “Now you should be good.” 

“You still haven’t answered my question, Marshal.” 

“Cor.” 

His voice reverberated in Ignis’ ear, as the coarse hairs of his beard gently scratch the side of his neck. “Are you going to break me tonight?” He asks, slightly worried that maybe this hadn’t been the best plan. Yes, it’s his birthday and yes, he wants to have a good time. But Cor is much more experienced than he is, and can’t help but feel like this might have been a mistake. 

“Depends. Do you wish to be broken, Scientia?” 

“Ignis.” He whispers his own name, his eyes closing as a delicate kiss touches the spot underneath his earlobe. It causes him to visibly shudder, his breath hitching as a strong hand pushes his shoulder against the wall. “And, yes.” 

“Consider this a birthday present.” 

It’s the last comment Cor makes to him before his mouth is treated to a tender kiss. He expects it to be rough, but Cor takes his time getting a feel for how his mouth feels, and Ignis can’t help but melt against the wall as he’s shown how it feels to be properly kissed by someone. Heat begins to spread throughout his body as his mouth opens for Cor’s tongue, the assured touches to his own tongue drawing long moans from his throat as he continues to submit to Cor’s wiles. 

The bed isn’t far from where they’re standing, and with a few staggering steps, Ignis’ back soon connects to the overly soft mattress that only hotels seem to have. Cor’s hands yank the tie off of his neck, and without asking it’s placed between his lips and tied behind his head. Ignis moans low as his mouth is essentially taken away from him, Cor’s head and hands now moving down his body after removing Ignis’ glasses and putting them on the nightstand. He sees a button go flying, and only hopes that it’s one he can easily sew in the morning. If not, then it looks like he’s going shopping. Wet lips touch his cock, stealing away all of his thoughts as his mind focuses solely on the pressure that those two lips provide to his sensitive organ. 

He moans low, his chest arching up off the bed as Cor’s blunt nails scratch at his right nipple, the tie in his mouth keeping his moans muted. His ass cheeks are spread apart, and soon he feels something wet start to tease his entrance, his head tilting back fast at the sudden intimate touch. Cor’s mouth continues to devour his cock, the wet heat becoming something he can’t ignore as a finger is pushed into his body. _This is really happening_. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that he’d be having sex on his birthday, and with Cor. Cor, who taught him hand to hand combat when he was a teenager, and is now sucking hard on his cock as if begging him to explode. Yes, this is definitely not how he expected this evening to go at all.

His hands slam down on the mattress, gripping onto the soft duvet as his teeth bite down into the makeshift gag. The pressure around his cock is too much - Cor gets him right up to the edge, and then before he can come, the heat is taken away, making Ignis cry out in frustration at having that euphoria ripped from his hands. Looking down, he sees a pleased smirk on Cor’s face, and watches him shake his head back and forth all the while his two fingers pump in and out of Ignis’ body at a slow tempo. 

“Not yet.” Cor shakes his head again before blowing cool air over the tip of his cock. He convulses, his cock an angry color as Cor keeps teasing him. “Soon, Ignis.” 

That alone should have been his undoing. But instead, he’s fighting to get his cock back closer to Cor’s lips, but can’t because the fingers inside of him are working their own special brand of magic on his body. He’s helpless to everything that’s happening, and he _loves_ it. It’s a new experience, to be teetering on the edge like this. He exhales another needy moan, not for show but because he honestly needs _something_ to take away this burning itch. 

“Hold.” The command makes him stop moving, his eyes glazing over as he obeys Cor without hesitation. Two fingers pump slowly inside of him, and then they are gone. Ignis wants to cry, but doesn’t get the chance as once those fingers are gone, Cor’s mouth is back on his cock. 

He screams against the gag, his orgasm hitting him hard as Cor swallows his cum willingly. Ignis can hear him swallowing, his limbs feeling numb as the heat from his release spreads throughout his entire body. He tries to speak, but can’t and simply moans and nods his head as Cor lifts his head to look up at him. 

“No tapping out on me yet.” Ignis shakes his head slowly, still trying to figure out what had just happened, as his body still feels like it's floating on air. “Twenty-one is a special birthday, so it’s only fitting we make this special.” 

Wanting to know what he means, Ignis lacks the proper coordination to ask. His body is moved again, Cor now between his legs, stroking his own cock. He moans low, chewing on his tie as he wants to touch it for himself, but watching Cor touch himself is more than arousing. It’s downright diabolical. His ass throbs in anticipation of receiving that soon, his head dropping back down on the bed as dopamine continues to flood his system. 

The smooth tip of Cor’s cock begins to tease his entrance, his body trying to pull it in against Ignis’ will. Cor’s rich laugh brings goosebumps to his arms, as he tries to keep his body as relaxed as possible. It starts to slip in further, and the more he gets the more pitched his moan becomes as Cor feels impossibly large. “What a good boy you are.” Cor murmurs against his lips, Cor hovering over him now as more of his cock is pushed into his body. “Almost there…..And…...it’s all in.” 

His knees lift automatically, and with that sudden shift Cor’s cock stabs his prostate, making his vision go completely white. He thrashes around, and soon feels a hand holding both of his above his head as Cor’s mouth returns to his own. The fabric makes it near impossible to kiss him the way he wants to, but every little touch of Cor’s tongue against his own brings a deep satisfaction to his soul. 

A few long thrusts put Ignis right back on the edge, Cor keeping him dangling there for what feels like forever. Again, it keeps him in that pleasure induced coma, where he has no idea what’s happening, all he knows is that he feels good and can’t help but moan as a result of that. As soon as Cor begins to really work his hips, it’s over - Ignis makes a mess all over his own stomach as his second orgasm takes a hold of his body, his senses becoming overwhelmed again by the intensity of the act. 

Looking up at him with tears in his eyes, Ignis sees Cor watching him, and then the expression changes on his face. It’s subtle, but he knows that Cor has found his own high, the sudden rush of something wet against his inner walls is another indication that he’s coming. Ignis moans as that high returns to him, and then begins to ebb as his body recognizes its time to rest for a bit. 

Cor slips out of him, then takes the gag away from his mouth. Ignis expects that to be it, but then Cor is rolling him to be on his knees, and soon that glorious cock is back inside of him, pushing him to his absolute limit. “You can tap out after this.” Cor speaks near his ear. “Don’t quit yet.” 

Words that he remembers from his youth are now being said to him in a manner he never dreamed would become a reality. His mind returns to its blank state as Ignis accepts the pleasure that Cor provides to him. Another orgasm leaves him with a dry throat, all the screaming taking its toll on him as his body lays limp on the bed. Cor cleans him up, and then helps get him settled underneath the blanket. 

“Happy birthday.” Cor kisses him softly, after getting dressed. “I hope it was a good one.” 

“It was.” Ignis smiles, and nods his head. “Good night, Marshal. Thank you.” 

“I left a curative for you. Use it in the morning. Good night.” Cor gives him one more kiss, then leaves him alone in the hotel room. 

Out of all the scenarios he’d thought up for this birthday, his reality wound up being a lot better. He wanted to ask what this meant for the two of them, but really - it doesn’t matter. It can be a one time deal. He has had sex with Cor, and praise the Astrals, it was magnificent. Ignis rolls onto his side, his body protesting at the movement, then finds a position that will be comfortable to fall asleep in. Yes, it has been a very good birthday, indeed. 


End file.
